Angel of Mercy
by thepercussionist
Summary: Songfic based on One Republic's song "Mercy" She has always been his angel... slight Humor... Hitsugaya will also sing the song! YAY! HITSUHINA! contains jealous men and angry fan girls...
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! I've been wanting to make a song fic about this song... it's called 'Mercy' by One Republic... yah... they're one of my fav. bands!**

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed. He was done with all his paperwork yet, he's still stressed. Heck, he's even more stressed now than when he has paperwork. Why? because Hinamori's birthday is soon. The war ended recently and Hinamori was one of people who put a stop to Aizen. She carried the heaviest burden since her heart since longed for him, but, she was able to push that aside, forever. The captains decided to blow a party for her and so, the people close to her have to give her something special... He still has nothing in mind...

"Taichou, it's no use. I know what you're stressing over. Why don't you just admit your feelings to her?"

"What if she doesn't feel the same? I could ruin her birthday..."

"Taichou, if it's from you, she'll appreciate it... how much more if she finds out the way you feel?"

"But, if I get rejected then our friendship is over... I'd rather be just a friend than be nothing at all..."

"Not really taichou, Kira confessed to Hinamori remember? he was rejected but they're still friends..."

"Yeah, but, still..." He was weak in these areas...

"Taichou, if you get rejected, at least she knows, and that's enough. I'm sure you won't lose your relationship... Hinamori isn't the kind of person to be disgusted at someone who likes her"

"Matsumoto, I'm not sure if I just like her... I might- might..."

"Lover her?" She smiled... no, not the wicked smile she had when doing one of her schemes, a sweet, motherly smile. Like that of a mother who's received news that her son is getting married...

He sighed... "Yeah..."

"Then tell her"

"Fine. I will. But, how?"

Matsumoto pause for a second to think. Then, an idea struck her...

"Sing to her!" She answered cheerfully...

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded... (did I use the right word?)

"Sing to her... you could express your feelings to her with a song, your thoughts, what you think of her! Sing to her during her party!"

"What if she doesn't get it?"

"Taichou, Hinamori isn't an arrogant person, it wouldn't be shocking if someone didn't know of her abilities, but you, the person closest to her, should know! You should know that that laid back happy-go-lucky yet hardworking girl has huge brain! She's practically a genius taichou! she can figure that out!"

"Fine. But then, what should I sing?"

Matsumoto took something out of her pocket and tossed it to Hitsugaya... he looked at it and saw something that read 'iPod' "It's an iPod touch (Yes, fukutaichous' salaries are that big), pick a song..." He played around with it for a while but then got the hang of the controls. He found one particularly interesting song. It read:

"Mercy"

by: One Republic

He closed his eyes and listened to the song.

**Angel of Mercy, Where did you find me? Where did you read my story?**

Hitsugaya remembered the day Hinamori found him. He needed help. He was alone. No one care for him, except for that one girl, that angel. The angel he grew up with, the angel named Hinamori Momo.

**Pulled from the papers, desperate and hardened. Seeking a moment every fix.**

He was cold. Emotionless, hardened. He lay bleeding. She pulled him from that freezing pit of lonliness when she offered him her hand.

_"Oh my gosh! are you okay? You look like you need some help, I'm Hinamori Momo. What's your name?"_

_"Am I dead?" _

_"Well, basically, you are... look on the bright side! I'm dead too!" _She smiled. He smiled at her sense of humor... it was quite... morbid _"You haven't answered my question. What's your name?"_

He looked up at her, her face radiated with purity... such a beautiful being...

_"Hitsugaya Toushirou..." He mumbled..._

_"Alright then, I'll call you Shiro-chan! come on! I'll get you some thing to eat and treat your wounds."_

He stood up and followed her.

She grabbed his wrist and led him to her house. There he saw an old woman.

_"Obaa-san! I'm home! I brought this kid, his name is Hitsugaya Toushrou. He was injured and looked as if he really needed some help so I thought we could help him."_

_"Is that so? You're welcome to stay here, Toushirou-kun." _The old woman said with a smile. He remembered the smile of the old lady. It beat Unohana's gentle smile. Obaa-san's smile was perfect. Like Hinamori's. They were two pure beings under one roof.

**All I wanted to say, all I wanted to do is fall apart now.**

**All I wanted to feel, I wanted to love. It's all my fault now. **

Before Hinamori came, he was always picked on. He was always alone. He wanted to have friends, to have someone to love but, they just picked on him. Soon, he learned how to defend himself and they feared him. He would walk alone and people would stay away from him.

**A tragedy I fear...**

One day, a few bullies ganged up on him. He was beaten to a pulp and was left there for dead, never mind that he was already dead... He just lay there, bleeding. Every one just passing by, ignoring him like he was trash.

**Angel of mercy, how did you find me?...**

Then, she came. The angel. Every time he needed her, she was there. Even once, when he broke his leg, she was there. Despite his complaints. She helped him.

**... How did you pick me up again?**

He looked around he was being carried. By who?

_"Shiro-chan, don't ever do that again, You might not break just a leg next time!"_

_"I'm fine bedwetter. Put me down."_

She ignored his statement and continued to carry him to their house. The worried look on her face wasn't wiped off until he was wrapped in bandages.

**Angel of mercy, how did you move me?... **

**...Why am I on my feet again?**

Hitsugaya walked around. He was walking again. His leg had fully healed. If Hinamori hadn't carried him. He wouldn't be able to walk right now.

_"Bedwetter..."_

_"Yes, Shiro-chan?"_

_"...thanks..." He smiled..._

_"Anytime, Shiro-chan" She smiled as she ruffled his hair._

**And I see you, whoa whoa whoa...**

He looked at her. The most beautiful being he had ever seen. The only one his heart opened up to. The only one who could truly see him.

_He spit out the watermelon seeds at her... "Shiro-chan! stop it!"_

_"Then stop calling me Shiro-chan!"_

_"Never!" She half said, half laughed. And so they started a water melon seed war._

**I feel you, whoa whoa whoa...**

He remembered the feeling of her warmth. The feeling he longed for so long to feel during the war. She had returned to normal recently and he truly enjoyed the warmth she was radiating.

_"Shiro-chan, I can't sleep, I'm having nightmares."_

_"Fine, you can sleep with me. Just don't wet the bed" He smirked_

_"Shiro-chan!" He was lightly slapped by the arm_

_"Okay, okay, night, bedwetter."_

_"Goodnight, Shiro-chan"_

He always felt so light around her. That feeling she gave him... it was pure bliss.

--

Matsumoto looked at her taichou... He was smiling. He only smiled when it had something to do with Hinamori. He always had that smile on when she was near, but, he'd only put it on when she wasn't looking.

Matsumoto was curious so she walked over to his side and looked at her iPod. He was playing Mercy. At first she didn't know what reminded him of Hinamori in the song. Then, she remembered their childhood, she was one of the few people who knew of it. She smiled, this song had 'Hinamori' written all over it after all... well, of course, not literally.

It was a good thing she had suggested him to sing.

--

**Before just the daylight, come and I stand by, Waiting to catch the quickest plane.**

He stood there. Watched her as she left to the shinigami academy. I was hurt but I didn't want to stop her. I felt she was happy there.

_"Bye Shiro-chan! I promise to visit"_

_"Don't bother! and don't call me Shiro-chan!"_

_"Yeah... yeah..."_

**Flying to nowhere, is better than somewhere, that's where I've been and nothing's changed**

He decided to got to shinigami school. He figured that his power could kill Obaa-san. And so, he had to go. Where? well, physically, he was going to shinigami school but, emotionally and mentally? where is he going? Nowhere. Without Obaa-san and Hinamori, the most beautiful garden is nothing. He is going somewhere... far, far from home. He will be nearer to Hinamori but, she has him... Aizen...

**All I wanted to say, all I wanted to do, is fall apart now,**

**All I wanted to feel, I wanted to love, It's all my fault now, a tragedy for sure...**

Aizen then betrayed us... He broke Hinamori like fragile glass. He broke his heart along with her. The angel had and lost her wings. Deep crimson surrounded her, her blood was like the flames of hell, defiling her pure soul. The angel needed to be saved.

The war continued and she remained tainted.

_"...Shiro-chan, please, save Aizen taichou!"_

The words stung...

And then, the war was over...

**Angel of mercy, how did you find me?...**

Hinamori got over Aizen. His blood was the cure to her defilement. She was happy once more. The angel, had spread her wings once more...

_"Good job, bedwetter" He smiled once again..._

_"Shiro-chan! I don't do that anymore!" They laughed... oh how they missed moments like these._

**... How did you pick me up again?**

He wanted to save this angel. But he couldn't. He saw that she must do it on her own, and she did. She had saved herself, and had saved his heart in the process. They were happy, very...

**Angel of mercy, how did you move me?...**

Obaa-san died. It was tragic. It was sad. We were depressed.

_"Shiro-chan..."_

_"I know, I heard she had a decease."_

_"Shiro-chan, we shouldn't be sad."_

_"Why?"_

_"Obaa-san wouldn't want for us to be sad, would she?" She smiled a faint smile. To someone else, that smile looked hollow, empty. But, to him, the smile had a very small trace of happiness and appreciation. "For Obaa-san, let's be happy, Shiro-chan"_

He smiled.

**...Why am I on my feet again?**

They were laughing, having a good time... having tickle fights and doing other stuff... Hitsugaya never showed this side of him to anyone, except for Hinamori.

_"Shiro-chan! that isn't fair!"_

_"It's Hitsugaya taichou!"_

_"Jeez Shiro-chan you say that and you don't even mean it!"_

_"Whatever bedwetter!"_

_"Shiro-chan!"_

He looked around. He was having fun, a great time! He looked at the girl who had caused this happiness. Without her, none of this would have happened. He was standing on his own too feet, because of her... She was truly stronger than him. Not physically or spiritually, (she's better at kido though) but at heart. She is stronger than he Aizen, Gin or Yamamoto. All of them don't have the her golden heart. The heat that could lift anyone and help them get up and continue to live...

**And I see you, whoa whoa whoa**

** I feel you whoa whoa whoa**

**x**

**I'm so lost in you...**

He remembered when they had captain and vice captain's meeting. As much as he tried to concentrate he couldn't. He just stared at her outstanding coffee-brown eyes. He was drowning in them...

And Yamamoto noticed. The old man could've laughed if he didn't have self control.

_"Hitsugaya taichou"_

_"Hai?" He answered, still in his daze..._

Yamamoto smirked...

_"What do you think of Hinamori fukutaichou?"_

_"Beautiful..." _

_Hinamori blushed..._

_Hitsugaya snapped out of it and looked around the room. He saw a blushing Hinamori and a grinning bunch of taichous and fukutaichous..._

_"Ahh... I-I"_

_Yamamoto smiled._

_"You are all dismissed,"_

**A tragedy seems to be over now...**

**A tragedy seems to be...**

**x**

--

The last chorus played. Matsumoto smiled as she watched her taichou listen in contentment.

--

**Angel of mercy, how did you find me? How did you pick me up again?**

**Angel of mercy, how did you move me? why am I on my feet again?**

**And I see you**

**Whoa Whoa Whoa**

**I feel you**

**Whoa Whoa Whoa**

**I feel you **

**Whoa Whoa Whoa**

**I feel you**

**Oh Oh Whoa**

**I fell you**

**Whoa Whoa Ohh...**

--

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and smiled. He saw Matsumoto looking at him.

He was surprised at how much memories came flowing through him in a time span of 3 minutes and 51 seconds...

"Matsumoto, mind if I borrow this for a while?"

"Not at all..."

He sing in the next chap! so read it!


	2. Sing! Shiro! SING!

**YAY! Shiro-chan shall sing!**

* * *

Hitsugaya had already mastered the song. He called for Ichigo, Renji and the other boys to play the instruments for him.

--jaw drop--

"Hi-Hitsugaya taichou y-you're going to sing?" Renji asked... slightly, paled...

"I'm doing this for her so please just cooperate..." What he was doing was... completely not Toushirou-ish...

* * *

It was Hinamori's birthday. Like the taichous have planned, she was given a party. There were a bunch of girls seated near Hinamori, (cause they thought they could be near Toushirou if they stayed near Hinamori)

"Rangiku-san, where's Shiro-chan?"

"Don't worry Momo-chan, I'm sure he'll be here soon."

The party started and there wasn't a sign of Hitsugaya. Hinamori was slightly depressed and wasn't really enjoying the party when...

"We have a special number for tonight... I couldn't believe it as well but, it's happening..."

Hinamori looked to the stage wondering what was happening when...

Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku and Hisagi came up the stage and went to their respective instruments.

What's more shocking was that Hitsugaya came up, holding a microphone. He looked at Hinamori and smiled.

Hinamori was completely shocked. But then, she smiled back... "Shiro-chan..." she mumbled...

Ichigo started the intro and Toushirou began to sing.

**Angel of mercy, how did you find me?**

**Where did you read my story?**

She smiled, his voice was beautiful...

**Pulled from the papers, desperate and hardened**

**seeking a moment every fix.**

**x**

**All I wanted to say, all I wanted to do is fall apart now.**

**I wanted to feel I wanted to love! It's all my fault now**

**A tragedy I fear...**

**x**

**Angel of mercy, how did you find me? How did you pick me up again?**

He looked at her and she could see the corner of his lips move upwards. She couldn't help but smile back.

**Angel of mercy, how did you move me? Why am I on my feet again?**

**And I see you**

**Whoa Whoa Whoa**

**And I feel you **

**Whoa Whoa Whoa**

**x**

**Before just the daylight, come and I stand by**

**Waiting to catch the quickest plane**

**Flying to nowhere, is better than somewhere**

**That's where I've been and, nothing's changed**

He walked towards Hinamori...

**All I wanted to say, all I wanted to do is fall apart now,**

**All I wanted to feel, I wanted to love It's all my fault now...**

**A tragedy for sure**

**x**

**Angel of mercy, how did you find me? How did you pick me up again?**

**Angel of mercy, how did you move me? my am I on my feet again?**

He stepped forward...

**And I see you**

**Whoa Whoa Whoa...**

**I feel you**

**Whoa Whoa Whoa...**

He stepped off the stage...

**I'm so lost in you...**

He stepped closer... fangirls squealed as they thought he was approaching them...

**A tragedy seems to be over now...**

**A tragedy seems to be...**

**x**

**Angel of mercy, how did you find me? how did you pick me up again?**

**Angel of mercy, how did you move me why am I on my feet again?**

He held out his hand and she took it. He led her up the stage. Hinamori has sung in public already so she didn't mind it.

**And I see you **

**Whoa Whoa Whoa**

**I feel you**

**Whoa Whoa Whoa**

**I feel you **

**Whoa Whoa Whoa**

**I feel you**

**Whoa Whoa Oh...**

He smiled. The audience cheered and clapped their hands...

"Thank you, Shiro-chan..." She said

"Hinamori Momo..."

"Huh?" She was slightly confused at the use of her full name...

"I-I l-love you..." He whispered... nervously...

She was slightly shocked but then... "I love you too..."

His eyes opened wide and like a stick he snapped! He kissed her passionately and she kissed back... then, their tongues started play with each other... Hitsugaya held her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck...

They were so melted into the kiss they forgot one tinsy weensy little detail...

...they were making out in front of a **live **and **cheering** audience...

They quickly broke apart when they realized this... and blushed. The worst part, the audience had jealous men and angry fangirls in them... Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori's hand and ran away...

"Shiro-chan... thanks again... nice song by the way!"

"Yeah, reminds me of you... my angel of mercy..."

Meanwhile...

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku and Hisagi were gawking, while Matsumoto was laughing hysterically... they still hadn't gotten over the two making out...

* * *

**I am finally finished! I'm so tired right now! lol... I just love this song!  
**


End file.
